


That One Time Prompto Cosplayed

by MsChievous



Series: Prompto Week 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Creed Fest, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, My precious cosplaying baby, are you all glad now?, he's finally happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Day 5 of Prompto Week - Favorite OutfitI just really like the Assassin's Creed outfits.





	That One Time Prompto Cosplayed

**Author's Note:**

> You see? I _can_ make this boy happy!

**Author's Note:**

> ...now back to your regularly scheduled angst


End file.
